Writer's Block Bandicoot
Writer's Block Bandicoot is the twenty-sixth aired episode of the first season of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!, and the season finale, though it was the twenty-fifth produced. It was not intended to air as the season finale. The episode features two musical storylines. Crash tries to write a song about his lost love, and Koala Kong successfully writes one that will turn everyone into Cortex's slaves. Plot Summary It's Music Night at Brio Hotel, and Crash is on stage for Open Mic. He struggles when showing off a song he wrote for his nameless lost love. Everyone laughs at Crash as he is kicked off the stage. Dr. Neo Cortex, at Cortex Castle, is watching Crash with his crystal ball, and develops a fiendishly evil plan. He calls Koala Kong into his office. Cortex explains to him that he wants to create a super evil song, and needs it to be so popular, Cortex will become everyone's master. Koala Kong agrees to write this masterpiece. Back on Wumpa Island, Crash is trying to write a song for next week's Music Night, but continues to suffer from writer's block. Crash ends up asking a few of his friends for advice. Polar wants him to write about ice cream cones. Crash tries to explain that it's supposed to be a great song about his nameless lost love. Polar gets annoyed. Crash then asks his sister, Coco. Coco tries to tell Crash that love songs were so last decade, but Crash refuses to believe her. He then asks help from Dr. Nitrus Brio, but Brio refuses to offer any help, as he is the judge of the song contest that occurs every Open Mic. Crash is annoyed. He decides to turn on Wumpavision, and check the Music Video Channel. It's playing the newest hit from DJ Cortie Corr and the Evolvorchestra. The band consists of Dr. Neo Cortex on vocals, with Ripper Roo on backup vocals, Komodo Moe on drums, Komodo Joe on acoustic guitar, Koala Kong on bass guitar, Dr. N. Gin on trumpet, Tiny Tiger on tambourine, Pinstripe Potoroo on saxophone, and Labby Larry and Beaker Bill as the backup dancers. The song "Obey Me, Sweetie", makes Crash extremely jealous. It's so good, he thought. He'll never be able to beat that. That night, Crash has a dream. He meets the world's greatest bandicoot singer, Elvis Presleycoot (played by Jeff Bennett). He tells Crash not to give up. And asks him if he's going to finish his Wumpa Cider. Crash wakes up from his dream, and gets to work on his new song. Cut to Cortex Castle! A mob of humanoids are trampling the place. Cortex's plan has worked! He starts to be treated like royalty, and loves it. It doesn't last that long, however, as the next day was Music Night at Brio Hotel. Crash was once again on stage, and this time he is able to sing his best song ever ("Me & You" written and performed by Joey Lawrence). Everyone loves it, and Cortex's song is yesterday's news. Crash is happy, and explains that everyone should get their parents to buy them a copy of the album "Soulmates" by Joey Lawrence as soon as possible, because it is literally the best thing ever. Trivia This episode was commissioned as part of Joey Lawrence's deal to participate in the show. It was written as an advertisement for Lawrence's album "Soulmates".